Tu comptes vraiment sauter ?
by LittleSigh
Summary: Quand votre vie ne se résume que par le mot ennui il est normal de vouloir secouer un peu les choses... Même si cela signifie intégrer des pirates implacables tels que les Kid's Pirates. Non ?
1. Chapitre un

**Hi Everybody ! Sigh pour vous servir ! Passée de l'ombre à la lumière :)****Me voici enfin auteur sur l'endroit où je passe le plus claire de mon temps étant donné que je suis une engloutisseuse (oui oui ça se dit u.u) de fiction. C'est ma première fanfiction je vous demande donc d'être un minimum clément sans pour autant me passer de la pommade si mon texte n'est pas bon. A partir du moment où la critique est constructive je prends tout. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer et ne pas faire de personnage OCC si c'est le cas dîtes le moi j'essaierai de corriger ça. Eh bien il est temps d'arrêter de parler je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1°)<strong>

_Les jours se succèdent semblable aux précédents,_

_Telle une mélodie sans fin…_

_Jusqu'à ce que les rouages de la boite à musique,_

_Cesse de danser._

Un soupire.

Accoudé à sa fenêtre une jeune femme regardait les passants qui déambulaient le long de l'allée. Passe-temps sans grand intérêt qui traduisait son profond ennui. Fermant les yeux elle sentit une légère brise caresser son visage ainsi que quelques mèches. La vie était maussade ici, on voyait toujours les mêmes gens, les mêmes paysages, on entendait toujours les mêmes histoires et on faisait toujours les mêmes activités. Sur cette petite île estivale, tout le monde se connaissait et connaissait la vie de tout le monde. Les jours, les mois et les années passaient sans qu'une once de surprise vienne changer votre routine. Elle était lasse, très lasse. Reportant son attention sur les passants la jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle aimerait partir, partir et écrire. Pouvoir décrire toutes les choses extraordinaires sur lesquelles ses yeux se seraient posés. Pouvoir décrire toutes les choses incroyables qu'elle aurait vécues. Réalistes ou non. Elle poussa un profond soupir, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et faire des rencontres inoubliables afin de les retranscrire sur papier ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Rêver aussi était devenue habituelle, un élément supplémentaire dans ce train-train quotidien. Tous les jours voire plusieurs fois par jour la jeune femme allait à sa fenêtre observait les passants et laissait ses pensées dériver au loin. S'imaginant tantôt sur terre tantôt sur mer, tantôt émerveillée tantôt terrifiée. Pourtant, la vérité était tout autre.

Postée à sa fenêtre la jeune femme regardait les magasins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les enfants couraient et s'amusaient, les couples se tenant la main, étaient attirés par les nombreuses vitrines présentent dans la grande rue. Seule ou en groupe les gens semblaient être de bonne humeur… surement dû au magnifique soleil qui ornait cette journée. Toujours sans grand engouement elle se pencha un peu plus des cris ayant attiré son attention.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Elle aperçut au loin un petit groupe dont la foule s'éloignait leur créant alors un passage pour avancer à leur aise. Elle resta interdite. Son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher des cheveux flamboyants, de la carrure imposante qu'émanait l'homme en tête du petit cortège.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se précipita à l'entrée de son studio, mit ses chaussures en quatrièmes vitesses, dévala les marches de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble sans douceur. Alors que la porte claqua violemment contre le mur en faisant sursauter certains passants la jeune femme tournait la tête dans tous les sens espérant l'apercevoir. Ne voyant rien elle jura avant de se précipiter dans la direction que la petite bande avait prise. Elle scrutait chaque recoin de la rue. Rien. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine. Fatiguée par son effort elle s'arrêta, posa ses mains sur ses genoux essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Elle examina son reflet dans la vitrine à sa droite. Ses longs cheveux rose clair désordonnés s'accordaient avec sa peau pale, ses joues étaient devenues légèrement rose sous le coup de l'effort. Ses yeux bleus traduisaient une grande irritation. Une fois sa respiration régulière retrouvée elle se redressa en lâchant un grognement de frustration. La rose se demandait comment avaient-ils bien pu disparaître en si peu de temps. Elle soupira. Soupire qui fut vite remplacé par un rire nerveux « Allons bon, voilà que je l'imagine maintenant de mieux en mieux » se dit-elle puis concluant qu'elle n'avait surement pas assez dormi elle commença à faire demi-tour. La jeune femme avait remonté l'allé pour retourner chez elle, lentement mais sûrement, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'immeuble quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle vit au loin sa plus proche amie qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. C'était une jolie petite blonde avec de grands yeux bleus. Une fois à sa hauteur la nouvelle arrivée s'empressa d'annoncer l'évènement dont tout le village parlait sachant pertinemment que son allocutaire avait dû passer la journée chez elle malgré le fait que celle-ci soit dehors actuellement. Au fur et à mesure que son amie parlait la brune sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, ses yeux s'écarquiller de plus en plus et ses pensées se figer après cette phrase « Les Kid's pirates ont débarqué sur l'île ce matin même ».


	2. Chapitre deux

**Voici mon deuxième chapitre que je poste avec beaucoup de plaisir j'ai eu quelques reviews, followers et favoris :3 Merci à tous ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous décevra pas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis tel qu'il soit ! N'HÉSITEZ PAS ! Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses dîtes le moi. Je préviens tout de suite que le troisième chapitre mettra du temps à sortir j'ai pas mal de choses à faire e ce moment mais je fais de mon mieux. Sorry en avance pour l'attente.**

_**Réponse à la review anonyme d'Irrie :**_

**Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis un auteur comblé si les lecteurs aiment ce que j'ai fais. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Sigh.**

* * *

><p>2°)<p>

_"Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour._

_Celui de ta rencontre._

_A cette époque j'étais encore cette fille faible et sans volonté._

_Au contraire de toi si fort et confient. Si vivant._

_Je dois dire que je te dois beaucoup_

_Après tout vivre sa vie ce n'est pas rien."_

Allongée sur le lit la rose regardait le plafond réfléchissant depuis des heures maintenant. Les Kid' s Pirates. Eustass Kid était depuis ce matin sur la même île qu'elle et elle était là à rien faire. Un profond soupire retenti dans la pièce, elle était fatiguée ou plutôt elle se fatiguait et pas qu'un peu. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, il fallait qu'elle se lève sinon la demoiselle allait finir par se mettre en retards au boulot. « Manquerai plus que ça » se dit la jeune femme. Après une grande inspiration elle se leva, attacha machinalement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. La routine. Après ses cheveux elle s'installa devant son miroir et jugea qu'un changement de tenue s'imposait. Elle fit glisser sa robe noire qui atterrit au sol sans un bruit, enjamba celle-ci avant d'ouvrir la porte de son placard. Elle se saisit d'un short noir et d'un haut rouge bordeaux dévoilant son nombril. Ensuite il fallait passer au salon pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, une veste noir ainsi que des mitaines en cuir de la même couleur. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée elle agrippa un sac volumineux paraissant assez lourd, mit une paire de basket montante et quitta l'immeuble comme tous les soirs. Sans surprise elle aperçut une petite tête blonde -la même que ce matin- qui l'attendait au pied de l'appartement. Alice. Elle regarda d'un air désapprobateur la rose tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« **Une fois encore tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que ce travail n'est pas bien pour toi !** »

Même ça c'était habituel. Tous les soirs sans exception Alice essayait sans succès de convaincre son amie de démissionner. Elle préférerait que la rose fasse serveuse comme elle ce qui n'était pas au gout de la concernée qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était même pas envisageable résultat la petite blonde fut vexée. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas découragée et avait continué de venir tous les soirs dans l'espoir que son amie finisse par changer d'avis. Après tout c'est elle qui avait raison, être courtière c'était une chose mais être une courtière de l'ombre s'en était une autre. Quel avenir il y avait-t-il dans le trafic d'armes illégales, de biens rares ou de drogues prodiguant des effets à peine croyable ? Elle n'y comprenait rien c'était tout sauf logique. Alice vit que son amie avait continué à marcher et ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui répondre. Cette fois encore c'était un échec. Alors elles marchèrent cote à cote. Sans un bruit. Jusqu'au croisement où il fallut se séparer. Comme tous les soirs. Après quelques minutes notre protagoniste arriva devant une forge. Elle remonta ses manches, détacha ses cheveux avant de passer ses doigts fins à l'intérieur et secouer quelques mèches puis resserra sa prise autour du sac et entra. Officiellement elle était l'intermédiaire entre son lieux de travail et plusieurs d'autres bâtiments où elle était chargée de récupérer ainsi que déposer des métaux, officieusement on lui donnait toutes sortes de biens illégaux afin de pouvoir les commercialiser au marché noir, autrement dit dans le sous-sol de cette forge. La jeune femme aperçu le fils de son patron au comptoir, il la regardait avec un air affamé, la détaillant sans scrupule. La jeune femme fut satisfaite c'était l'effet qu'elle cherchait à faire et cet abruti venait tout juste de lui confirmer qu'elle avait bien fait de changer de tenue, son haut mettait en valeur sa taille marquée et son short embellissait ses jambes. Elle sourit.

_Leçon n°1 : Mettre toutes les chances de son côté dans n'importe quelle situation, en commençant notamment par être en mesure de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi ne serait-ce même qu'un peu._

Pour aller au sous-sol il fallait atteindre l'arrière-boutique de la forge y déplacer trois cartons qui servent à masquer la trappe pour atteindre le sous terrain. Descendant lentement les escaliers la rose comprit que finalement elle était arrivée un peu en avance. Son patron faisait l'inventaire des biens qui seront commercialisés ce soir, il sursauta en entendant le fracas causé par le sac de la demoiselle lorsqu'elle le déposa sans douceur sur une table.

«** Si tu pouvais éviter de me faire de telle frayeur trésor j'apprécierai ! **Il se tourna dans sa direction **Dire bonsoir n'est pas optionnel non plus.**

**- Commencez par arrêter de m'infliger ce surnom ridicule et j'aviserai** lui répondit-elle. »

Leur relation n'était pas très … disons qu'elle n'avait jamais été au beau fixe. L'homme trapu en face d'elle représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait entre stupidité et vanité en passant par la superficialité - elle était servi ! - cependant ce boulot était le seul qu'il l'a sortait un tant soit peu de son ennuie éternel alors il fallait faire avec. Elle s'écarta en voyant son Boss se diriger dans sa direction. Il ouvrit le sac et sortit une quantité d'armes plus ou moins farfelues ainsi que plusieurs bocaux contenant des billes violettes qui était en réalité la nouvelle drogue qui s'arrachait partout dans le monde -pour ces effets juste incroyables- et un nombre incalculable de choses dont la jeune femme ignorait l'utilité voire même l'existence. Elle avait toujours eu pour principe de ne pas regarder ce qu'on lui donnait à transporter avant d'arriver d'ici.

**.K.**

Petit à petit les clients étaient arrivés, mais ce soir c'était le calme plat au plus grand désespoir de la courtière. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et ses ongles qu'elle s'amusait à faire tambouriner à un rythme réguliers sur la table à laquelle elle était assise en étaient témoins. Balayant la salle du regard elle réprima un bâillement. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir quand un voyant rouge se mit à clignoter. Il se passait quelque chose en haut. L'homme qui gérait cet endroit empoigna son employée sans aucune délicatesse afin qu'elle le suive et l'aide à régler le problème si besoin. Quand ils franchirent la porte de l'arrière ils ne purent que constater en premier lieu la panique qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Le fils du proprio tremblait en fixant les gens devant lui, ses petits yeux étant écarquillés par l'effroi que lui prodiguaient les nouveaux arrivés. Avec ses traits de visage crispé il faisait peine à voir.

« **Ah voilà monsieur le tenancier **s'exclama une voix grave assez profonde mais surtout sarcastique **on ne vous attendait plus. Heureusement que votre fils était là pour nous distraire le temps de votre arrivé. **»

Des rires sinistres suivirent il avait du subir le pauvre petit. La rose aurait pu ressentir de la pitié suite à cette scène seulement son cœur menaçait sincèrement de lâcher à cause de la vitesse mais aussi à cause de la force avec lesquelles il cognait dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées avaient pris valises sous le bras s'en étaient allés bien loin. La seule chose de pas trop flou dans son esprit était qu'en face d'elle se trouvait Eustass Cap' tain Kid et trois membres de son équipage. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour ça arriverait. Elle osait à peine y croire. C'était inimaginable le nombre de sentiments qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur d'elle comme si … toutes les émotions du monde s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous si bien qu'elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand le roux reprit la parole.

«** On a cru comprendre que c'était animé ce soir dans votre sous-sol et le gamin nous l'a confirmé y'a quelques minutes seulement il a pas voulu nous laisser passer on comptait s'occuper de lui quand vous êtes arrivé maintenant on va p't-être pouvoir régler ça avec vous**. »

C'est sans surprise que la courtière regarda son patron donner une gifle monumentale à son fils ce dernier aurait pu tous les envoyer derrière les barreaux si cela avait été la marine. Il faudra envisager des cours dans un futur proche pour lui apprendre à ne pas révéler certaines informations. Par contre elle fut effarée de voir que son supérieur allait refuser l'accès au supernova. Il est vrai que venir au marché noir n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Le Boss inventait chaque semaines un code composé d'une série de chiffres et de lettres assez compliqué afin de reconnaître les clients invités. Mais dans le cas présent il était juste conseillé de faire une entorse au règlement sinon c'est simple ils finiraient tous entre quatre planches. Ni plus ni moins. En voyant les pirates se renfrogner la jeune se dit qu'il était tant de faire quelque chose. Agrippant l'homme par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin elle s'exclama à voix basse.

« **Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ! Vous voulez mourir avant l'heure c'est ça ? **Un profond soupire se fit entendre de la part de la rose quand son employeur protesta. **Cet homme à une prime de 315.000.000 de Berrys notamment à cause des nombreuses pertes civils provoqué par ses soins. Mettez-le en colère vous avez raison c'est le meilleur moyen pour que vous cramiez avec cet endroit une fois qu'il vous aura éclaté la tête au sol.** »

Le gérant regardait la femme en face de lui comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Quand l'information daigna se faire comprendre il fut pris de panique et montra le passage au Kid's Pirate dans la minute qui suivi. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'équipage. Lorsque le capitaine s'apprêta à entrer dans l'arrière salle il s'arrêta au niveau de la rose. La détaillant sans s'en cacher puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il lui avait demandé son nom provoquant un énième frisson le long de son épiderme. Le regard de cet homme sur elle était extrêmement déstabilisant et c'est avec une voix hésitante qu'elle lui avait répondu avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le propriétaire et sans quitter son sourire carnassier il lui avait dit qu'à l'avenir il serait plus sage d'écouter la gamine ça lui éviterait des embêtements. Les joues de la demoiselle chauffèrent immédiatement ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise bien qu'un sourire niais imprégnait son visage sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que soit pour l'enlever. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle le voulait.

****.K. ****

Quand la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit c'est avec le cœur gonflé à bloc qu'elle repensa à sa superbe soirée. Après tout, avoir contemplé l'objet de vos pensées pendant des heures entières était certes quelque chose d'agréable mais il y avait mieux encore. Allongée sur le dos la courtière se tortilla afin de sortir un petit morceau de papier dans l'une des poches de son short. Au cours de la soirée elle avait réussi à approcher le capitaine et lui avait simplement demandé s'il ne chercherait pas un nouveau membre pour son équipage. Quand le roux comprit qu'elle voulait intégrer les Kid's Pirate il avait ri à gorge déployé ce qui avait piqué au vif "la gamine" comme il disait si bien. Alors elle avait continué sa soirée prenant sa réaction comme un refus. La rose ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du papier qu'elle tenait au-dessus de sa tête. Avant de partir, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le capitaine avait glissé un papier à l'intérieur de sa poche sans la regarder et avait continué sa route comme si de rien n'était quand elle avait découvert son contenu un petit cri de joie franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le papier contenait une heure de rendez-vous ainsi qu'un lieu. Serrant la note contre son cœur la jeune fille s'endormi en ressassant inlassablement ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur ce simple bout de papier.

_« Rend toi au vieux port demain en mi-journée._

_Tes affaires pourraient t'être utiles. Le strict minimum cependant !_

_Je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient Kaori ne sois pas en retard. »_


	3. Chapitre trois

**Bonsoir les pumpkins ! **

**Comment se sont passés les fêtes ? Bien j'espère. Perso c'était parfait !****J'aurai aimé mettre ce chapitre hier pour le premier jour de l'année mais raté j'étais pas chez moi du coup je me rattrape aujourd'hui. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Comme d'hab' _n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre_ surtout que j'en suis pas satisfaite alors j'insiste - pardon - mais laissez mon _votre avis_ ou _vos conseils_. Merci à vous d'être ici et bonne lecture à vous !**

**Avant de commencer **

**Un éénnnooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee Merci à mon chamallow préféré j'ai nommé Shamliu pour sa bonne humeur humeur contagieuse, tous ses compliments et la non pression qu'elle m'a donné. Merci merci shamallow *Te colle un gros bisous* **

**Disclamer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas... Seulement Kaori mon OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>3°)<strong>

Chaque soir, agenouillé près de la fenêtre

Elle prie sa bonne étoile

Quand somnole tous les êtres,

Espérant qu'elle vienne à son secours

Pour que demain se dévoile

Etre un nouveau jour.

Eustass Cap 'tain Kid n'était pas le genre de personne à se prendre la tête. Il faisait les choses comme il l'entendait : simplement. Alors pourquoi se fatiguer à laisser un mot à cette gamine ? Au pire s'il voulait la tester pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit directement ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il savait qu'il lui avait écrit sur un coup de tête. Une sorte de caprice instantané. Rien de plus rien de moins.

Dans tous les cas il avait été amusé de voir avec quelle détermination la jeune femme était venu le trouver dans l'espoir de le rejoindre. Il sentait qu'elle pourrait être une distraction dont il ne serait pas prêt de se lasser. Les rougeurs sur ses joues quand il la regardait et savoir qu'il l'intimidait lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction grisant. Allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, les bras derrière tête, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le roux attendait impatiemment midi, tout en se demandant si il accepterait vraiment cette gamine lors de leur entrevu ou si Kaori se montrerait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Si elle pouvait être capable de s'intégrer ou encore quels avantages il pourrait tirer de son recrutement. Oui. Kid attendait impatiemment la mi-journée.

**.K.**

Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

Un cri de joie.

Kaori essayait de faire son sac cependant, la tâche s'est révélée être plus ardu qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Emportée par son excitation la jeune femme interrompait son activité toutes les cinq minutes afin d'exprimer toute la joie et le soulagement qu'elle contenait au plus profond d'elle. Elle osait à peine y croire. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement… Irréel. Elle avait rêvé pendant des années de quitter cette petite île et avec le temps elle commençait à croire qu'elle finirait enracinée ici mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition des Kid's pirates. Honnêtement plus la rose y pensait et plus l'impression d'être le personnage principal d'un récit se faisait sentir. C'était fou. Les Kid's pirates n'étaient pas n'importe qui et une occasion comme celle-ci ne se présentait qu'une fois dans une vie… seulement si l'occasion en question daignait se présenter. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle présentée ? Pourquoi à elle ?

La demoiselle avait fini de sauter comme un enfant impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël, maintenant elle regardait le ciel à travers sa fenêtre, songeant que si tout se passait comme elle le voulait, plus jamais elle ne s'accouderait à son rebord pour épier les passants dans l'espoir de voir une quelconque agitation. Que plus jamais elle ne rêverait d'une vie imprévisible sans morosité due au quotidien. Un sourire mélancolique naquit sur ses lèvres, elle en avait passé du temps au bord de cette fenêtre il lui arrivait souvent de lire auprès de celle-ci. Un soupir et Kaori se détourna, elle avait décidé d'emmener avec elle ce à quoi elle tenait le plus et de tirer une croix sur le reste. Donc seuls quelques vêtements et ses bouquins préférés ainsi qu'une ou deux petites choses l'accompagneraient dans sa nouvelle vie tant espérée. S'étirant la jeune femme remarqua que sa pendule murale affichait déjà 11h45. Il lui fallait un peu plus de 10 minutes pour atteindre le vieux port fixé comme lieux de rendez-vous. Conclusion si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle allait être en retard, pas que se faire désirer en soi la dérange mais, ici il était question du Cap 'tain Kid et Eustass lui avait bien précisé la veille de ne pas être en retard. Elle attrapa son sac regarda sa chambre une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte - peut-être - définitivement puis elle se rendit dans son salon vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Un sentiment de jubilation se manifesta quand elle ferma la porte de chez elle pour ce qu'elle espérait être la dernière fois.

Ayant pris soin de laisser une lettre à Alice pour lui expliquer son choix de partir, la courtière empruntait le chemin - tant de fois pris auparavant- qui l'emmènerait vers son plus grand rêve, sans aucun regret. La potentielle pirate longeait à présent la plage en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque car plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle appréhendait. La rose pensait qu'elle n'avait rien de particularité, qu'elle n'était pas spécialement forte ou intelligente, alors comment paraitre indispensable pour le roux ?

C'est donc rempli de doute que la jeune femme arriva à l'ancien port. Il y a deux ans afin de pouvoir accueillir un plus grand nombre de personne sur la petite île la construction d'un nouveau port avait été décidé jugeant qu'en construire un nouveau serait plus avantageux côté finance et pratique. Par conséquent le vieux port à la limite de l'abandon, était utilisé uniquement par les courtiers -Kaori la première -, les pirates et il est arrivé que certains s'en servent également pour stocker les épaves de bateaux. Le bois des pontons était tout sauf solide, les planches brisées en témoignaient et quand la brume était de la partie l'endroit paraissait quelque peu hanté. Balayant le paysage du regard la rose aperçut sur sa gauche l'imposant navire des Kid's. S'approchant doucement intimidé par la prestance que dégageait le bateau, Kaori se sentait toute petite et son anxiété grandissait au fil des secondes. C'est en touchant la coque du bout des doigts qu'elle se dit que le bateau était à l'image de son équipage. Sombre et menaçant. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du vaisseau quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« **Il te plait ?** »

Kaori sentit son ventre faire des nœuds, sans même se retourner elle avait reconnu la voix qui c'était adressé à elle. Après avoir passé la veille à écouter ce timbre qui la faisait frissonner il est normal qu'elle n'ait pas été surprise de trouver Kid quand elle retourna.

« **Je dirais plutôt qu'il m'impressionne** »

Le supernova sourit et examina la fille face à lui. Elle avait surement opté pour une tenue discrète car son tee-shirt ample, blanc et son jeans, n'était pas aussi attrayant que son short et son top de la veille. Si on y réfléchissait un peu plus cela valait peut-être mieux les Kid's pirates étant composé de membres uniquement masculins, il serait inutile de créer de l'agitation pour des pulsions non contenus. De plus, si la gamine entre dans l'équipage elle appartiendra d'une certaine façon à Kid et le Cap 'tain n'était pas du genre à prêter ce qui lui appartenait. Quand le rouquin regarda le sac à dos de la jeune femme il supposa que la gamine était du genre obéissante elle était arrivée pile à l'heure et malgré ce que l'on disait sur les femmes, elle avait casé toutes ses affaires dans un simple sac à dos. Remplis certes mais, un simple sac à dos quand même.

« **Alors comme ça tu penses toujours que tu pourrais "être utile à l'équipage" gamine ? **»

- **Vous ne me croyez pas ?**

- **Disons que j'ai toujours eu plus de mal à accorder de la crédibilité aux femmes qu'aux hommes **répondit-il en élargissant son sourire** surtout si elles ont l'air aussi fragile... **»

« **Que toi** » pensa Kaori. Faut dire que la fin de la phrase était fortement sous-entendue. La petite rose poussa un soupire silencieux c'était le moment de faire bonne impression.

« **Je suis une femme pleines de surprise Capitaine vous seriez étonné de voir ce dont je suis capable** » annonça la jeune femme avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le rookie arbora un sourire sinistre. Cette petite avait piqué son intérêt.

« **Comme ?** lui demanda-t-il.

- **Si je vous délivre mes secrets maintenant vous conviendrez que ce n'est pas drôle...** Pour éviter de perdre le peu de contenance qu'elle possédait Kaori cacha ses mains dans son dos quand elle les sentit trembler. Les nœuds de son ventre avait fait place aux papillons et plus Kid la regardait plus elle ressentit la température de ses joues augmenter. Elle détourna les yeux sur la gauche.** Ce n'est que mon avis mais, je pense pouvoir vous être utile, notamment grâce au fait que vous accordez peu de crédibilité aux femmes. Qui s'attend dans ce vaste monde à ce que Eustass Cap 'tain Kid prenne, justement, une femme dans son équipage ? Peu de gens je pense si ce n'est personne. Alors si vous me prenez je peux devenir l'ombre des Kid's pirates, récolter des informations ou m'infiltrer dans n'importe quel endroit qui vous semblera bon sans que personne ne doute de quoi que ce soit. J'essaierai de ne pas exister aux yeux du monde le plus longtemps possible.**

- **Et si quelqu'un te vois et apprend que tu es sous mes ordres ?**

- **Les morts ne peuvent pas parler**. »

Le supernova se mit à rire avant de demander :

« **T'entends ça Killer ?** »

La confusion saisit la potentielle Kid's pirates. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le capitaine s'adressait à son second alors qu'il n'y avait personne sur le port à part eux deux. Soudain une menace se fit sentir, Kaori la sentait dangereusement se rapprocher et c'est quand elle entendit quelque chose fendre l'air qu'elle se décala vers la gauche. Juste à temps. Elle put apercevoir une lame trop proche de son visage avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le dit, Killer venait de sauter du navire en brandissant ses lames surement dans l'intention de tester la courtière -qui était- totalement désorienté. Il était à présent à côté de son supérieur. D'ailleurs ce dernier se tourna vers lui, son sourire n'ayant jamais quitté son visage.

« **Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** »

Le blond ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, son masque empêchait la courtière d'en être sûre mais, elle était certaine que le second la regardait actuellement tout en réfléchissant à la question posée. Il se tourna vers son capitaine et lui parla, la jeune femme entendit des morceaux de phrase comme « Pourquoi pas tenter » « T'as l'air pour toi » sans pour autant comprendre le sens de la conversation. Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, Kaori était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer et cela la stressait. Elle se sentait limite en trop et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle soupira quand les deux hommes, dans un mouvement, la regardèrent. Kid sourit et Killer prit la parole :

« **C'est moi qui me charge du recrutement d'habitude, pour que Kid s'en charge c'est que tu as titillé sa curiosité c'qui est un point positif pour toi. J'ai pu entendre votre entretient, à bord du navire, grâce à l'escargophone que portait le Cap 'tain**. Comme pour appuyer les dire de son second, le roux sortit de son manteau en fourrure un escargophone. **Il semble qu'on soit d'accord** »

Kaori allait demander sur quoi est ce qu'il était d'accord quand elle entendit la voix de Kid.

« **Bienvenue chez les Kid's pirates gamine** »

L'ex courtière était abasourdie. Titillé sa curiosité ? Un point positif ? Un escargophone ? Alors ça y est, c'était officiel… Elle faisait partie des Kid's ? Elle quittait cet endroit pour de bon ? La rose se reconnecta à la réalité quand elle saisit des bruits de pas. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le bateau sans plus de cérémonie. Elle était un peu à la traine dû à son manque de réaction d'il y a quelques instants.

Quand le grand supernova Eustass Cap 'tain Kid arriva sur le pont il se retourna en direction de sa nouvelle recrue avant de lui faire un sourire terrifiant et de lui adresser quelques mots.

«** Il n'y une chose que tu ne dois absolument pas oublier…** la – à présent – pirate le regarda avec toute son attention. **Au moindre faux pas tu passes par-dessus bords. **Il commença à partir avant d'ajouter. **Si l'envie ne m'en prend pas avant** »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est sur ces mots plus que sympathique que nous nous quittons les pumpkins ! Merci infiniment d'avoir lu ce chapitre et double merci à ceux qui me laisseront une review pour me dire comment est-ce qu' ils ont trouvé cela. Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à très vite -j'espère-<strong>

**La suite au prochain chapitre :3**


End file.
